


The Lovebird

by aban_ataashi



Series: Lion Hearted (Rudi's Story) [8]
Category: Pillars of Eternity
Genre: F/F, Prompt Fill, but Wingman Hylea is too good to not be a fic, this kind of silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-17 10:28:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29591424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aban_ataashi/pseuds/aban_ataashi
Summary: Hylea never meant to interfere- only to observe. But despite her reservations, the goddess of poetry and song just can't resist a good love story. And who makes a better wingman than a bird?
Relationships: Maia Rua/The Watcher
Series: Lion Hearted (Rudi's Story) [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1550878
Comments: 4
Kudos: 5





	The Lovebird

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RisuAlto](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RisuAlto/gifts).



Hylea never actually intended to get involved. Her desire was simply to observe, never to intervene; this was the way of the gods. Or at least, it should be. Eothas and Woedica had always been prone to taking things too far, and of course there was that whole debacle with Ondra and the moon. Now Berath was beginning to follow suit, plucking her Herald from the Beyond and sending the soul back into the world.

But Hylea usually knew better than to tangle herself in the affairs of mortals. For centuries she had been content to watch from afar, and even now, with Eothas walking the world, she never meant to do more than keep an eye on things. The presence of Ishiza on the Watcher’s ship was too good to pass up, after all, and there was no reason for anyone at all to notice her watchful eye.

But Rudi Xavell had a knack for stumbling through even the most well-laid of plans. It wasn’t long after Hylea began her watch from Ishiza’s soul that the Watcher turned her powers upon him.

 _Why_ Rudi had decided to examine the bird’s soul, Hylea couldn’t guess, but evidently she was not expecting what she found.

“Hylea?” The woman blinked in shock, her mouth hanging open for a second before the expression shifted into a scowl. “ _Why the Hel are you spying on me from Maia’s bird?”_

Hylea sighed. Why did mortals have to take everything so personally? “You should know by now that I am not the only god who wishes to stay informed of your…activities,” she said, letting her words flow through the mental connection Rudi had established with Ishiza.

“Okay…” Rudi furrowed her brow, studying the bird with confusion. “I’ll admit, it’s still not the weirdest thing a god has done. But again, why do you have to do it in Maia’s bird?”

Hylea allowed her own amusement to roll over to the Watcher’s senses. “Did you not realize I have a special connection with all of my avian messengers? What better way to observe the mortal world than from there eyes? And I must say, this is a particularly intelligent and noble creature. It is only natural I should make use of our bond. The real question is why are _you_ peering into his soul?”

Rudi glanced behind her, where a bemused Maia Rua was watching from the opposite side of the ship’s deck. The sight of his kith companion brought forth a warm affection from Ishiza’s soul; he was exceedingly fond of her. Judging by the look that passed between Maia and Rudi, he was not alone in this regard.

“For the record, this is still bizarre,” Rudi said under her breath as she turned back to face the bird with a serious expression. “But I’m trying to get on Maia’s good side here, and to do that I need to get on _Ishi’s_ good side. So I’m willing to table the whole _please stop snooping on my crew through their pets_ discussion for now…and maybe in return, you can help me ask Ishi if he has any helpful advice?”

“I see,” Hylea hummed. She should have guessed- didn’t it always come to down to this with mortals? “This is all part of your mating ritual.”

Rudi huffed through her nose and pressed a hand to her temple. “Why do you lot always have to make it weird…one step at a time, okay? Right now, I just need to impress her. And I’m pretty sure the best way to do that is getting Ishiza on my side.”

Hylea laughed lightly. “Is that usually how you impress a mate? You ask birds for relationship advice?”

“Hey, don’t knock my methods. In my experience, the way to a woman’s heart is through her pets. All you gotta do is help me figure out where to start.”

Hylea considered this request for a moment. Her limited time communing with this animal had informed her that he was indeed a valiant and hardworking bird, and if indulging this strange foreplay meant Ishiza was shown more appreciation…Hylea could allow that.

“He likes shark meat,” she told Rudi. “Good luck.”

Hylea thought that would be the end of that. She continued to check in on the Watcher’s crew through Ishiza from time to time, knowing that the Watcher was aware of her eyes but assuming that she had other things to worry about.

And apparently she did, although her priorities were not quite what Hylea expected.

“Eothas continues his rampage and the Deadfire is on the brink of collapse- and yet you call upon my aid for _this?”_

“Don’t be so dramatic,” Rudi said with an irritated wave of her hand. “It’s just a simple question. But if you’re going to bring up the whole Eothas thing, then _I’m_ going to point out that all the gods kind of owe me one right now. Including you.”

Ishiza’s feathers ruffled with Hylea’s irritation. Just like this Watcher, to speak so brazenly to a god. Hylea didn’t quite see the appeal of such a creature. But she did have it on good authority that Rudi had followed through on the shark meat tip in quite a generous fashion, and that at least was something to be rewarded.

After a quiet moment of searching through Ishiza’s memories, Hylea finally relented. “She likes chocolates. There’s a little shop by the docks that makes them in the Rautaian fashion. Don’t give any to Ishiza, they upset his stomach.”

“There,” Rudi said with a grin. “That wasn’t so hard, was it?”

“It is hardly the effectual use of my time and abilities, as well as yours.”

“If it’s such a waste, then stop spending your time spying on me,” Rudi replied, giving the bird a sharp look. “So long as you’re here, you can hardly blame me for asking questions. You’re a _literal_ wingman right now.”

She snorted at her own joke as Hylea sighed. “You are quite fortunate that I happen to find these rituals endearing.”

“If it means you’ll stick around and keep helping, I’ll take it. Now, can you tell me if Ishiza knows anything about her favorite drinks…”

“You’re putting a great deal of thought into this.”

“Well, yeah. It’s all for Maia, and it has to be good.” Rudi tapped her quill against the parchment laid out before her, closing her eyes for a moment as she thought. Her lion sat at her feet, it’s eyes fixed on Ishiza. Hylea had never been very taken with Galawain’s beasts- they lacked the elegance of her own favored birds. This one, at least, was keeping its claws to itself.

Ishiza was accustomed to the lion by now, just as he was accustomed to Rudi. Hylea was somewhat impressed in this regard; Ishiza was not easily befriended. His owner was much the same- perhaps it made sense that two equally stubborn women such as Rudi and Maia were so drawn to each other.

“Still,” Hylea murmured. “This is quite the elaborate bit of foreplay.”

Rudi shrugged, pausing to write a few words before answering. “The challenge is the half the fun.”

“And you’re certain she is worth this much effort?” Hylea inquired. Ishiza’s memories of Maia contained many instances of relationships, but none seemed to very long-lasting. They were on the move more often than not, and no partner had ever tempted Maia to stay for very long. Hylea wondered if Rudi truly thought she could be different. “You must realize it will take a bit more than a handful of treats and some charming words to woo her. She does not easily allow others into her confidence- there are far more important things on her mind.”

“Of course there are,” Rudi said, a small smile now playing on her lips. “She’s whip-smart, isn’t she? You can tell, the way she watches everyone…and she’s tough, too, doesn’t let anything phase her. She’s funny. A crack shot. Good with animals.” With that, she shot a teasing smirk in Ishiza’s direction, which Hylea did not deign to acknowledge. “What’s not to like?”

Hylea sighed- and there was perhaps a tad more wistfulness in that sigh than she intended. This was frivolous, of that there was not doubt. Few of her brethren would have the patience to aid in a kith’s romance the way she currently was. But Hylea had a soft-hearted persuasion, and there was something poetic to the intricacy of this little mating dance. Two kith, finding comfort and beauty in each other amidst such tragic times- how could any goddess of song resist the potential of such a love ballad?

And if it did turn out badly, tragedies could be sung just as beautifully as romances.

“And besides,” Rudi continued, oblivious to Hylea’s musings, “the effort is the whole point. She already likes me, too- I just gotta prove that her instincts are good.” She laughed, but despite the lightness of her tone her eyes betrayed the slightest self-consciousness as they flickered over to Ishiza. “And she does like me, right?”

Hylea sighed as she once again dipped into Ishiza’s mind, finding that, yes, Maia often smiled and laughed in Rudi’s presence and spent more time ‘observing’ her than was strictly necessary for her reports. “Have no fear on that account, for it does appear she is somewhat taken with you.”

Rudi’s grin widened. “Of course she is,” she said nonchalantly, as if she had never been worried about it at all. “Now, if you could kindly deliver this to Maia for me?” She held out a rolled up note, and as much as Hylea did wish to see this courtship play out, _that_ was simply too much for her to take.

“I am not here to run you _errands.”_

Rudi rolled her eyes. “Then ask Ishiza to do it for me. Come on, it’s so much better this way.”

Hylea was tempted to depart completely on sheer principle…but it _was_ a more romantic notion for Ishiza to deliver the letter. She was silent for a moment, communing with her temporary host, and finally said, “He may be persuaded, under the promise of a generous reward for his labor.”

There was no use in denying it- Hylea was now involved in Rudi’s developing love life. Despite the inconsequence of it all, the situation was actually rather charming, and she needed to keep an eye on the Watcher anyway, and if she had come this far she might as well make sure her attentions paid off.

So when the time finally came for Rudi to act, Hylea hovered within the back of Ishiza’s consciousness, letting the bird maintain control as he swept through the sky above Maia and Rudi. Both women were rarely seen without their respective animal companions, so it was no odd thing for Ishiza to be close behind as they trailed hand in hand through the dockside market. Hylea doubted even the Watcher knew of her presence- she had other things commanding her attention at the moment.

Thus concealed, she watched with idle amusement as the two wound their way through the market stalls. They stopped by a certain chocolate shop, and Hylea could see Maia’s grin as Rudi presented her with a bag of treats. They made their way to a fountain Maia and Ishiza often frequented, enjoying the sun and the oceanside view as they ate and talked. They stayed clear of the higher walkways, for Maia didn’t care much for the raucous noise of the street musicians, and instead wound their way near the canals, where Maia happily pointed out the different types of boats and regaled Rudi with tales of her previous adventures at sea.

As the day drew to a close, they ended up at The Wild Mare. _That_ wasn’t part of Hylea’s recommendations- it was hardly an impressive establishment, and it stank of sailors and stale beer. But Maia did seem to enjoy the lively atmosphere, and from their table on the balcony they enjoyed the ocean breeze and a view of the stars. Hylea and Ishiza perched as one on the rooftop, watching as drinks were shared and the night grew dark.

The tavern was beginning to finally empty when Maia pulled Rudi and pressed a kiss against her lips. “You sure know how to show a girl a good time,” she said . “This was…well, it was damn near perfect. I don’t know you do it.”

Rudi gave her a coy smile. “A Watcher never reveals her secrets. Although I have to admit, I’m disappointed it’s not _completely_ perfect. Anything I can do to improve your assessment?”

She bounced her eyebrows at the suggestion, and Maia chuckled before leaning in for another fond kiss. “The night’s still young, isn’t it? I’m sure we can come up with something.”

Hylea took this as her cue to finally depart, leaving Ishiza at his perch to watch over his companion and steal stray food from the plates of unobservant tavern-goers. He deserved this break, Hylea decided- the date was an apparent success, and their work here was done.

The next day Rudi sidled up to Ishiza and gave the bird a knowing look. “All this spying is really becoming a habit, huh?”

Hylea wasn’t too pleased at being found out, but she didn’t let it show. “I told you I like to keep an eye on endeavors I’ve become invested in. And you were the one who asked for my involvement.”

“Guess I can’t argue too much with that,” Rudi said with a shrug. “Don’t tell the other gods I said this, because I will go to my grave denying it…but as far as Engwithans go, you’re not that bad. In fact, when it comes to planning dates, you’re kind of my hero.”

“Ah, yes,” Hylea said wryly. “Of all the hymns and praises written of me, this shall go down in history as my greatest accomplishment.”

“It’s certainly the most use you’ve ever been to _me,_ at least,” Rudi said, her previous sincerity fading back into her usual snark. “But seriously, I’m trying to be nice here and say thanks. And give Ishi my thanks, too.”

“You know how to him show him thanks.”

“Yes, yes, shark meat,” Rudi laughed. “Although at this rate he’s going to clear out the supply of the whole archipelago.”

“Not that,” Hylea said softly. “Or not _just_ that. He cares about Maia’s well-being very much, and it is a rare person who can earn such loyalty from such a dignified creature. Treat her well.”

Rudi blinked, taken aback for a brief, serious moment. “Yeah. I intend to.”

“Good,” Hylea said firmly, and she could sense Ishiza’s approval. Not for the first time, Hylea sincerely hoped they all survived the upcoming confrontation with Eothas. She had always wished that, of course- she did care for kith, even if she typically did so from afar. But now she had an even more personal interest.

She may have become involved with this particular love ballad by complete accident, but now that she was hooked, she was looking forward to seeing how that song ended.


End file.
